DMitri, el Vampiro: estas son sus Aventuras
by Miz.Trei
Summary: DMitri -nacido Lord DMitri Belikov Ivashkov- un moroi de la familia de La Reina Tatiana Ivashkov; cursó su Senior Year en la Academia St. Basil en Siberia. Rusia... sí. La única Academia en Europa que aceptaba ambos tipos de dhampirs -de padres morois y de padres Lycans. Él y otros comparten un secreto. Es el mate de un nacido Lycan.
1. Juventud, divino tesoro

Los personajes pertenecen a **VA de Richelle Mead**. La trama es mi idea

* * *

DMitri -nacido Lord DMitri Belikov Ivashkov- un moroi de la familia de La Reina Tatiana Ivashkov; se preparaba para ser Guardián de su mejor amigo, Lord Alexei Zeklos; bisnieto mayor de la Reina Emérita, Ekaterina Zeklos. Ambos cursaban su _Senior Year _en la Academia St. Basil en Siberia. Rusia... sí. La única Academia en Europa que aceptaba ambos tipos de dhampirs -de padres morois y padres Lycans-. Además de las variantes puras, obviamente, los morois y lycans. La única que se atrevía a formar a morois y Lycans como _guardianes_. Y junto a ellos estaba siempre Ivan, considerado un _dhampir lycan_; pero nacido de madre moroi y padre Lycan.

**Senior Year**. **Juventud, divino tesoro**

"...Ivan ha estado inquieto después de su cumpleaños", Alexei se decía para sí, ese día, "está más extraño, más primitivo, más animal... espero que no escuche eso", susurró, mirando a todas partes. "Pero ahora que cumplió 18; está tan inquieto, como si quisiera... bueno... ¿_aparearse_?", se rascó la cabeza, confuso "¡Claro, eso es!, nuestro dulce, cariñoso y confiable Ivan es un _lycan _virginal", risitas "y se siente obligado a la soledad y a la melancolía hasta su final, según él... ¡porque nadie se querrá aparear con él!, como si no le gustara a nadie... ¡están que se lo comen!. Tengo que hablar con Mitya sobre esto, debemos encontrar cómo ayudarlo... _aparearlo _con lo que sea que lo quiera... o se nos derretirá en suspiros, pobre Iván..."

Entonces Alexei fue hablar con DMitri y lo llevó a la capilla, solos- Ivan no entraba allí, no por la santidad -sino porque no confiaba en que el pastor no intentara matarlo alguna bala de plata perdida entre sus cosas- para hablar y decidir... de cómo encontrar alguna solución.

"¡Es tan infeliz!", susurró Alexei, mirando a todas partes "Ya acepta que morirá solo, virgen... Siente... que nadie- ninguna _chica- _lo querría, por lo que no quiere invitar a salir a alguna... ¡Y tiene 18 años!, ¡tú la perdiste -incluso- con esa Lady en la corte, no finjas conmigo, que sé que pasó!"

"¿Es _hetero_, al menos?", cambió el tema, incómodo.

" Ninguno de los chicos ha llamado su atención... todavía. Ninguna de las chicas tampoco, ¡o lo está escondiendo tan bien! ... Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

"¿Para conseguirle una _Mate_?" Alexei le dio un golpe en la nuca "¡oye! ¿¡y para qué fue eso?!"

"¿Porque estamos aquí, Mitya? Debemos saber un poco más sobre el proceso de _apareamiento _Lycan, ¿nos dejarán entrar en la biblioteca por la noche?... debe estar bien oculto en la sección que sólo los Maestros pueden husmear... "

Ambos buscaban, buscaban y buscaban hasta que Alexei encontró la pista perfecta en un libro pequeño y antiguo, bien escondido en la zona de Los Poderes del Espíritu. Leyeron de principio a fin y finalmente se miran a los ojos, absolutamente desorientados.

* * *

"Entonces... ¿Dónde encontramos a algún niño o niña valiente, que ... bueno ... someta al dulce y virginal e inocente Ivan y... ¿se _apareen_? ...¿ alguien que lo quiera lo suficiente como para... ?", dudó Mitya.

"¿Y tú, Mitya?" - preguntó Alexei, así, de la nada.

"¡¿Yo que?!"

"Bueno", Alexei se rascó la cabeza "siempre nos estás diciendo que nunca te casarás o tu _Real Familia_ te volverá a usar de nuevo, como heredero... bueno, nació tu primo pero si Adrian llegara a ser gay, entonces La Reina misma te pondrá delante de él... Nuestro Ivan es... eso significaría que no tendrás hijos con él, ¿verdad?. Si te apareas con él ¡no puedes casarte con nadie...! pero _El Alpha_ puede tener otro _Consorte_... para hacer más soportable la relación... puedes tener a alguien -real- además de Ivan... una mujer o un hombre o lo que sea -wicca, humano, moroi, lycan, dhampirs, unicornios...-"

"¿Unicornios?, ¿qué crees que soy, Centauro?", chilló Mitya.

"Es un decir...".

"¡Eres tú el que intentó aparearse con una yegua miniatura a ver si salía un centauro!"

"¡Hey, eso fue una sola vez!"

"Y bastó con la zoomia, ¿cierto?".

"¡Yo estaba borracho!"

"Y tu orgullo herido, cuando la yegua te _lo miró_ con lástima, como si dijera... ¿pa' eso hacís tanto alarde!"

"Ok. Jaque a tu favor. Piénsalo. El apareamiento es Ley Arcana y _estarías _casado, pero en las _Seculares_, estarías soltero -pero no disponible- para siempre... De vez en cuando deberás -bueno- renovar el _apareamiento_...", se rascó la barbilla, incómodo. "Es Ivan, ¿lo comprendes?"

"¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡Somos tan jóvenes!. ¡Ni siquiera dejamos la academia todavía!

"Su madre -tía May- tú sabes...", susurró inaudiblemente. Claro. La hermana de su padre. Casi fue mordida por un lycan , que sí la dejó con un bebé -Iván, nacido Lycan- y la dejó por muerta "está enferma... tiene Sandozky -el embarazo de Iván se lo despertó, dijeron los médicos- no durará mucho tiempo. Ambos sabemos que Ivan no conseguirá un buen trabajo -los _lycans dhampirs_ no los obtienen-. Él... estará casi en la miseria y es demasiado orgulloso para pedirnos ayuda... En La Corte le darían sólo techo y comida, es un trabajo gratuito y a tiempo completo, lo sabes... ¿Es eso lo que quieres para él? Y..." Alexei se mordió los labios antes de usar su última carta "este libro aquí dice una vez que su _Alter Ego Lupino_ alcance su madurez.. se hará más fuerte en preparación para el _apareamiento_... pero sin tener sexo... su _lobo _se volverá loco y morirá antes de los veintiuno... Ivan no tiene un todo vida, porque no es totalmente _Lycan _-y aunque lo cataloguen de dhampir- porque su madre es moroi... él... morirá antes de eso" Alexei finalmente mostró su angustia "¡Ya muestra signos de locura!, ¿no lo has notado?, ¿no te diste cuenta de cómo se está despidiendo de todos ¡Se está muriendo! ... Morirá antes de cazar a un posible _Mate_... Lo estamos perdiendo ... Y sería... un largo y doloroso para siempre".

* * *

DMitri tuvo una noche inquieta. Con sueños oscuros y dolorosos con una moribundo Iván, con tanto dolor y soledad que le partió el alma. Sueños en los que estaba felizmente casado y con hijos... mirando la tumba de Ivan. El dolor era insoportable. Ivan no se lo merecía. Y... si él mismo pudiera tener a las mujeres que quisiera... no era tan malo, ¿verdad? Además, como _El Alpha_, podía permitir a Iván tener otra _Consorte_. No era conocido, pero sí se podía... Y se lo dijo a Alexei al día siguiente. No dejaría a Ivan morir de hambre o soledad.

"Sabes que Ivan está débil después de ... ya sabes... es el momento adecuado para... No podemos esperar más... ¿Estás seguro, DMitri? todavía podemos buscar..."

"Estoy seguro. Yo me ocuparé de él..."

"No. Lo haremos juntos".


	2. Perversa Luna de Hiel

**Perversa Luna de Hiel**

La Luna Llena vino y se fue. Al amanecer, un Ivan cansado caminó -desde el área de seguridad para Lycans- a su habitación en los dormitorios masculinos. No notó el cambio sutil en la disposición anímica de DMitri... generalmente, dormitando y con los ojos apenas cerrados, ahora totalmente abiertos.

Cuando Ivan acaba de poner su cabeza sobre su almohada mullida, notó una sombra sobre su cuerpo. Apenas abrió los ojos cansados, vio a DMitri en una posición bastante extraña ... sobre él.

"¿Eh Mitri? me estás sofocando... ¿por qué...? ¿qué hice ahora?"

"Sólo ser un buen chico, Ivan" y susurró un conjuro de tierra para calmarlo y lo mordió para drogarlo... El resto, lo dejo a los ojos de la llorosa luna.

* * *

La mañana encontró a tres muchachos en un oscuro estado mental. Uno... había sido violado. Otro... se sintió un violador... bueno, el Apareamiento era algo así, ¿verdad?. Un acto de violencia dirigida a un ser más débil -físicamente hablando-.

Iván... Muy pronto lo entendió y su dolor cambió. El dolor físico pasó pronto, .-El dolor de corazón-. eventualmente pasaría, o eso esperaba... DMitri era su amigo y se convirtió su _Mate _-su _Alpha_, porque él tomó... la _iniciativa_, claro-. y ahora, era demasiado en los ojos de Ivan. Y ambos chicos, -Alexei y DMitri- lo abrazaron y lloraron con él.

"Tengo que decírselo a mamá" dijo un lloroso Ivan "ella debe saber".

"Tengo que explicárselo a La Capitana Sarapova" sonrió DMitri "debemos celebrar nuestro _apareamiento_, Ivan ... ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo, mi encantadora _esposa trofeo_?. Te llevaré a Baia, ¡sí!, para presentarte oficialmente a mi madre y abuela..."

* * *

La Capitana -La Guardiana Galina Sarapova- los escuchó con su habitual y -amable- paciencia. Una vez que explicó más detalles del futuro que les esperaba -como _Mates- _les prometió que podrían salir a Baia... para una visita social.

"Hay otro tema que me gustaría explicarles sobre... Como hombre, puedes tomar un o una _Consorte _ porque tú eres El _Alpha_... si dicho Consorte es otro _Lycan_; sería un _Mate_" sonrió " Y Siempre existe la posibilidad de casarse con tu _Mate -uno, no ambos-_" sonrió "es el Sr. Zeklos quien no puede tomar un _Consorte sin tu permiso_... si tú lo autorizas; pero no un _Mate, un Consorte, del sexo que sea_".

"Felicitaciones, Alexei, amor nuestro", dijo DMitri, "haremos un trío", le sonrió, moviendo sus pestañas chocolate.

* * *

El siguiente paso fue visitar a su padre -el arrogante Lord Randall Ivashkov, hermano del Príncipe Ivashkov y heredero tras su hijo Adrian-, que lo procesara No tomaría más de 5 minutos, más o menos. ¿El vuelo?, largas horas de Moscú a Pensilvania. Pero habían cosas que debían decirse frente a frente.

DMitri entró en el ala Ivashkov del Palacio Real y fue a la oficina de su padre, entrando sin avisar su llegada.

"Querido padre -dijo un feliz DMitri- Solo vine a informarte que si quieres un heredero debes empezar a fabricarlo -¡y no con mi madre!- y convencer a mi primo Adrian de que _no _se case -o lo haga con un chico, claro-, Mi disponibilidad para casarme ya no existe...".

"¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!"

"En una _Ley Arcana_... aún puedo casarme, claro... Pero no lo haré. Porque necesito autorización -¡y no tuya!- y no pretendo pedirla... Tengan un futuro agradable, padre, usted y los Ivashkov, para obtener otro heredero con el nombre correcto... Si hubieras tenido la decencia de divorciarte de mi madre, tal vez te respetaría. Pero la has torturado tanto... Y a mis hermanas... ¡Si, dhampirs y todo y son mis hermanas y las amo!".

* * *

Randall Ivashkov quedó pensativo. Las palabras de DMitri implicó algo más sobre las Leyes Arcanas, algo más profundo. Le preguntó a un experto de la corte, que trabaja en la biblioteca privada de La Reina. Este hombre, -tras la investigación- tomó un libro de aspecto antiguo, el único de su tipo y lo revisó.

"¿Qué dijo exactamente ese hijo tuyo?"

"Que Necesita autorización para casarse".

"Entonces nuestro joven Lord Dmitri Ivashkov tomó un _Consorte _inferior" sonrió "No tengo ninguna duda. Puede ser cualquier tipo de raza; un centauro, merpeople, infierno, Lycan ¡e incluso Dhampir! ¡Tu hijo arruinó tus opciones esta vez!, ¿eh, Orión?, el único en edad adecuada, _hetero _-todos sabemos su _escapada _con la doliente Lady Tasha- y apareado con un... _alguien _de alguna _semi raza_? ¡y debe ser un hombre, porque los hombres no pueden tener hijos, Randall!"

"¡Este chico sería mi muerte! Primero escoge formarse como Guardián y ahora está emparejado con un hombre de rango inferior de alguna... semi raza? ¡Esta familia está maldita!"

"Tu fuiste el que la maldijo, el que le negó el divorcio a Olena Belikova en primer lugar y recuerda que todos nosotros te dijimos que lo hicieras. Recuerda, ¡en su juventud tuvo dos hijas dhampirs! ¡tomaste a una moroi de rango inferior como esposa, Randall!,... Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer al respecto? ¿Mendigar?"

"Tengo que hablar con el diablo... La Reina, mi tía. Claro", lo miró, asustado. El otro sólo sonreía.


	3. Alma Retorcidas del dolor

**Alma Retorcidas del dolor**.

Obviamente, que a La Reina no le hizo gracia la noticia. Sus dos sobrinos eran unos inútiles y los dos muchachos, el futuro de su línea real. Un nuevo Príncipe Ivashkov moldeado por ella para ese rol. Adrian aún era joven para casarse -o pensar en el matrimonio- y DMitri era el candidato perfecto para un buen matrimonio. Aunque mayor, podría ser un buen esposo para alguien como... Lady Vasilissa Dragomir... aún una niñita. Pero DMitri podría retirarse de la Guardianía Activa a los 18 años de ella y casarse y formar una linda, sólida e influyente familia. ¡Pero no!.

Así que fue intentando convencerlo de romper esa unión nefasta para él. Lo enviaba a misiones lejos, a reuniones, lo que fuera; para alejarlo de... él. ¡Porque era un él!. Producto de eso, DMitri comenzó a mantener a Ivan lejos de él -para protegerlo de los ataques de su familia- de una manera no tan discreta... Ivan fue _convenientemente_ dejado atrás de sus actividades sociales... Hasta que ocurrió una catástrofe y DMitri pagó con su cordura por su ceguera.

* * *

Un grupo de strigois atacó la villa humana en dónde vivía Iván -no lejos de Baia, en dónde no los conocían- e Ivan fue mordido por ellos y no pudieron transformarlo. Al contrario, fue envenenado, con su sangre. Esa cosa especial en él -el ser hijo de una mujer moroi y nacido Lycan porque su madre fue violada por uno- lo salvó de volverse _Pricolici_... pero lo dejó en coma. En casa de su madre enferma con Sandozky.

Alexei y DMitri no podían con la culpa. Iban y volvían de verlo, de pagar sus gastos médicos, de dejarles comida, de consolar a su madre. Pero en una de esas idas y vueltas... fueron emboscados y Alexei arrancado de sus manos. Lo mordieron allí, frente a él y debió huir al no poder liberarlo.

Entonces DMitri se quedó solo, con un _Mate _vivo, -apenas- y lo único bueno, fue que podía seguir viviendo. Demasiado tiempo después -según él- Ivan salió del coma y -finalmente-, un moroi lleno de remordimientos y su _Mate Lycan_ se encontraron en la antigua cabaña de su madre, May. Ambos no pudieron mirar al otro a los ojos, especialmente a DMitri, quien sintió el mayor remordimiento de todos.

"No puedo decir cuánto lo siento... Alexei y yo pensamos que era mejor no involucrarte... demasiado.. Todos me presionaban para _divorciarnos_... siempre dije que _no_... sigues siendo mi _Mate_. Prometí cuidarte... prometimos hacerlo".

"Todos cometimos errores, Mitya. Todos sufrimos demasiado. Pero aún podemos salvar alguna Cosa... eres el único que me queda, tras la... muerte de Alexei... ¿Cómo viviste estos años, tras...?"

"Tenía que aprender a sobrevivir. Estabas en coma. Tomé posiciones por aquí y por allá, evitando a mi familia, a la de Alexei -a los que aún no puedo mirar a la cara- es difícil pero posible ... - Incluso escribo una novela de vampiros y lycans casados y cómo sobrevivir al otro- sonrió, divertido- y publicada en editorial humana, tiene bajos beneficios pero me entretiene".

"Siempre inteligente, nuestro Mitya..."

* * *

Después de la renovación del _apareamiento_, DMitri lo dejó al amanecer, para viajar a la corte, en dónde fue convocado. Después de eso, DMitri se escondió en su antiguo hogar, la casa de su abuela, de su madre y sus hermanas.

La casa estaba en mal estado. El malparido de Randall no dio un rublo a Olena -tras el divorcio- y Yeva había vuelto a sus artes... mágicas, que decían la tenían en la _locura_. Así que se dio un tiempo en restaurar la casa, echando a saco roto las continuas llamadas de _La Reina_ para integrar su _Guardia Personal_, en la Corte Misma de Pensilvania.

Una noche, en su vieja habitación llena de recuerdos y cosas olvidadas, -en el colchón en el que -descansó hasta los dieciocho años- cerró sus ojos, cansados y tristes. Pero se despertó renovado. Por primera vez desde los días de la academia, pudo dormir profundamente y descansar. Un _sueño _-claro y consistente- y un mensaje que se sintió real. _Un amor_ y una familia. Y la amaría con su alma y cuerpo. Eso era seguro. Lo haría.. fuera moroi, wicca, lycan, humana, dhampir y sí, unicornio.

Su abuela observó su humor y sonrió. ¡Ah, ya lo sabía!. Claro. Era la hora. La iba a conocer muy pronto. Demasiado. Y del shock... no se repondría nunca.

"Anoche tuve este extraño sueño" dijo DMitri a su Babushka, de la nada. "alguien... que moverá mi mundo".

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta los puso en alerta. Su Babushka se levantó y abrió sin mirar. Al otro lado había un moroi alto y bronceado. Dos guardianes y una dhampir pelirroja ¿otra guardiana?.

"Demoraste, Zmey. Pasen. DMitri ya está acá"

Ibrahim Mazur. Abe -Zmey- Mazur. En la casa. Estaban atrapados. No importaba qué hubieran hecho. No tenían salvación.

"DMitri, tengo un trabajo para tí.Nuestra hija RoseMarie fue secuestrada. Desde el auto en que viajaba con los Dragomir. Y no hemos recibido noticias. Vas a buscarla". y le pasó un dossier. DMitri dilató los ojos ante la foto. ¡Era ella! ¿Un momento?, ¿Camino a Pensilvania? ¡Eso era al otro lado del mundo!.


	4. Prepárense para los problemas

**Prepárense para los problemas**

El Lycan Alpha tenía las cosas claras. Y así se lo exigió al Rey Sangriento Strigoi. Quería una mujer. Una que fuera capaz de llevar sus propios cachorros a término. Pero como mujer lobo, obviamente. No una moroi o una humana. Ninguna de las que había mordido sobrevivieron los primeros meses de los embarazos forzados. Ninguna _nacida lobo_ lo permitiría de él. Lo mataría primero.

El Rey Sangriento Strigoi lo consideró... poco probable. Claro, él era invaluable a sus planes, pero era un strigoi -no era Merlín- y no hacía magia. Las mordidas no llegaban a parir cachorros. La transformación forzada las mataba antes. Sólo podían las nacidas lobo. 

Necesitaba a poderosos morois de los 5 elementos para -siquiera- tener la imagen de la tan ansiada mujer que podría acarrear cachorros Lycan... en algún momento de los tiempos. Así, con los 5 morois que pudo conseguir en formación, lanzó el encantamiento de _visión_: Mujer. Joven. Fértil. Capaz de llevar -y parir- cachorros lycan... en estado Lycan... Y sólo apareció una mujer. Dhampir. El Rey Sangriento dilató los ojos. Dhampir. La única posible... "¡Es dhampir!", se rió. Híbrido. No reproducible con otro que no fuera moroi. ¡Eso era una broma cruel del destino!.

* * *

"Si puede parir mis cachorros en forma lupina, nada más importa... es dhampir. No tiene magia como una moroi o una bruja".

"Escúchame bien, entonces... En la carretera a Pensilvania, en el mismo día de esta Luna Llena; pasará un automóvil con 4 morois, dos guardianes y ella. Sólo llévate a la dhampir. Los demás deben vivir... Sólo la mujer dhampir, recuerda".

"¿Sólo eso?, ¿algo más específico?".

El Rey Sangriento Strigoi se encogió de hombros. "Es lo único que se ve. Esta luna llena, Pensilvania. Ella en un auto, con morois y guardianes... ¡Te la estoy dando en bandejas, Lycan!, incluso te prestaré mi jet. Sé que estás escaso de fondos".

* * *

Los Lycan esperaban en el auto rentado. Las indicaciones eran precisas. Un auto lleno de morois tenía cristales opacos de día. Bajados en el atardecer. Dos guardianes en los asientos delanteros. Los morois en segunda y tercera fila. Y entonces lo vieron acercarse, a velocidad crucero.

Emboscaron el auto -que chocó contra un árbol, a la vera del camino- y esperaron a ver si había movimientos. Estaban inconscientes. Todos. Así que forzaron la puerta trasera y encontraron a la mujer... no. La niña, ¡porque no podía tener más de 17 años!.

Llamaron a la policía de Pensilvania -no tenían nada en contra de ellos- y se la llevaron. Ni siquiera echaron una mirada a los otros ocupantes y si lo hubieran hecho, quizás hubieran reaccionado diferente... o quizás no. Los morois no eran asunto de los Lycan mordidos. Condujeron al pequeño aeródromo -en dónde esperaba el avión privado- y se la llevaron a Rusia, dejando a los ocupantes del auto liberados a su suerte.

En el auto iban el Príncipe Eric Dragomir, su esposa Rhea, sus hijos André y Vasilissa, los guardianes y la novicia asignada a Vasilissa por Las Pruebas de Campo -RoseMarie Hathaway Mazur-. Vasilissa abrió los ojos al ruido de la quebrazón de los vidrios y gritó al ver a un grupo de hombres llevándose a Rose.

* * *

Rose entraba y salía de la inconsciencia. El golpe había sido en la cabeza y no habían pensado en -siquiera- limpiar la sangre o ponerle paños fríos. Si. Cómo sonaba. Ellos eran Lycans, claro -pero también- muy brutos.

Despertó entre mantas muy calientes y paños muy fríos en la frente. Estaba en una especie de choza -caldeada por una hoguera- y cubierta... por pieles, no mantas.

"Debo estar soñando, ¿cierto?, pieles, una choza y... ¿paños fríos?"

"No es un sueño", entraba un hombre. La miró de arriba a abajo y Rose frunció el sueño, cubriéndose. No era carne ni eso una carnicería.

"¿Y tú eres?".

"Puedes llamarme _Greyback_".

"_Puedes llamarme Greyback_" y lo imitó en su mejor y sarcástica voz "¡Qué idiota suenas!. Ok. ¿Quién cresta eres?, No. Mejor. ¡Dónde estoy!, ¡Qué hago aquí!, ¡Exijo una explicación!".

"¿Y quién eres tú para exigir respuestas, dhampir?"

"Yo pregunté primero, bruto... ¿Greyback como el lycan que...?, ¿Oh?, ¿eres un _mordido_?"

"¡No soy un _strigoi_!"

"Dije _mordido_, no un _strigoi_, ¡qué bruto!, ¿son todos así?, ¿brutos?, ¿los escoges por una escala de bruteza?, ¡Greyback, ja!, ¿Y qué hago aquí, entonces?"

"Éste será tu hogar ahora. Vendrá la nueva Luna Llena. Voy a morderte. Y quedarás embarazada de mis cachorros".

"Soy dhampir. Básicamente, mula. Así nos llaman. Híbrido por aquí, ¡Hola!". Él salió sin responder -más- a sus insultos.

* * *

Greyback nació humano. Jamás había entrado en contacto con morois o lycans hasta que lo mordieron a muy temprana edad y lo dejaron en el lugar para morir. Pero era hueso duro de roer. Y persiguió a su creador, a quién mató y se lo bebió... enterito.

Pero nunca supo que este viejo -y casi desquiciado Lycan- venía de una larga línea de Lycans que podían trazar su maldición a Lycaos de Tracia. Lo que hacía de su sangre la más pura. Tanto, que podía compararse con los nacidos Lycan.

* * *

Pero Rose no era la primera en su clase, por nada. Su madre era una Guardiana brillante -dhampir- y ¿su padre?, Bueno. Ni idea dónde andaba seseando el viejo Zmey...

Así que comenzó a ver cómo escapar. Tenía un mes para hacerlo. Antes muerta que loba dhampir. Sólo las _nacidas lobo_ podían sobrevivir las transformaciones. En una vieja bolsa que encontró, echó cuanta cosa pudiera ser útil. Sí, como ropas -por muy raídas que estuvieran-; algo de dinero -¿qué moneda era esa?-; mapas -¡que idioma horrible era ese!-; y lo más parecido a algún arma. ¿una rama?, ¿una... varita mágica?, ¡Ni idea!

* * *

Un mes encerrada en la choza. Bueno, en la comunidad lycan. Ojos vigilando cada paso. ¡Y nada de tecnología!, no recordaba que le hubieran dado clases de señales de humo o con espejos o alguna cosas así... ¡que inútil era la academia en estos momentos!

La luna llena asomaba en el horizonte. Sería matarlo o morir. Nop. Matarlo y escapar entre perros rabiosos. Greyback entró, listo para cambiar de formas, quitándose la ropa, con el... su varita lista para su magia... debilucha, en apariencia. Nada que una piedra no pudiera romper.

Greyback cambió y se abalanzó sobre ella. Rose fintó, pero no pudo evitar la mordida. Pero no le permitiría tocarla. Lo golpeó con una roca filosa y -cuando se inclinó para revisar su pulso- notó que estaba vivo. Pero inconsciente. Y para rematar. Lo golpeó en las bolas -ya de por sí, llenas de semen- y estalló en un no orgasmo... que lo dejaría con un dolor... eterno. O eso esperaba.

* * *

Sip. El Rey Sangriento y un lycan llamado Greyback (como en Harry Potter, por eso el sarcasmo de Rose) aliados.


	5. Zmey habla claro

**Zmey habla claro**

"Mi hija fue asignada a Vasilissa Dragomir como novicia en Las Pruebas de Campo", explicaba a DMitri. "Janie insistió en ponerla en una academia", la miró feo, pero era ni siquiera pestañó. "Por disciplina. Inútil. En fin, iban a Pensilvania y el auto fue emboscado. Si confiamos en la niñita Dragomir" movió la cabeza, como diciendo... _seguro_, "hubo un quebrazón de vidrios y unos hombres se llevaron a nuestra hija a un auto... Hubo una llamada a La Policía. Pero nuestra hija no estaba ya con ellos. La hemos buscado por todas partes... Hasta que recibí un mensaje de Yeva y confío en su instinto. Y si dice que la encontrarás, lo harás... mira, muchacho. Que seas o no el sobrino de Tatiana me tiene sin cuidado. Nuestra hija es commoner como yo y dhampir, como su hermosa madre", le sonrió y ella tampoco respondió... tanto "pero no por eso permitiré que digan que... _no es prioritaria_. ¿Comprendes?, puedo hacer tu vida un infierno -digamos, revelar quién es tu _Mate _a tu tía- si te comprometes y no cumples".

"¿Y si la encuentro, que conseguiré?".

"Muchacho, mi _Eterna Gratitud_ bastará por ahora... Pero como digo... es eterna. Ahora bien, muchacho, nuestra Rose es... difícil. Más bien... imposible de controlar. Es la energía de su madre con mi carácter. Es mi Janie con mis ojos y pelo, linda, ¿verdad?", sonrió cariñosamente a la adusta Guardiana. Un momento. ¿Ella era La... Guardiana Janine Hathaway? "y llévate al otro muchacho. Le hará bien cambiar de aires", se levantó y salieron, sin decir nada más.

* * *

"No demores, DMitri", le dijo su Babushka. "Y, sobre todo, no necesitas ir tan lejos. Parte por Baia y ve avanzando por Rusia. Esa niña no está dónde su padre y su madre creen que está".

"¿Y porqué no lo dijiste?"

"¿Cuál es la diversión de eso?" Yeva sabía que esperar. Sabía que ella había sido secuestrada -¿por qué?, eso no sabía- y había escapado y había que encontrarla antes que los otros lo hicieran. La había visto cerca del colapso, con sangre seca y ropas rotas. Pero seguía siendo ella. Fuerte. Y brillaba. "No demores", repitió. "Ella está en peligro". Y le pasó algo -un paquetito- para alejarse, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Dimitri abrió el paquetito y adentro había... ¡una _pantaleta_! y no estaba... estaba... Se la llevó instintivamente a la nariz. Aspiró profundamente. Y fue invadido por su aroma. Alejó la pantaleta al darse cuenta de qué hacía. ¡Y de la cara de su madre, hermanas y sobrinos!. Se sintió totalmente avergonzado y lo metió en su bolsillo. Pero su aroma aún seguía consigo.

* * *

Iván era hijo de una moroi de aire. Y -aunque Lycan- heredó de su madre -y duplicó- su capacidad olfatoria. Obviamente, por eso que Abe había sugerido que fuera con DMitri.

Lo miró -y a la pantaleta- que DMitri sujetaba casi posesivamente. "Si no me la pasas, no puedo _olerla_, ¿sí?. Usado de _sabueso_, ¡qué vergüenza!. Anda, pásala. ¡No voy a comérmela!". La tomó de sus manos y la llevó a la nariz, aspirando profundamente. Cerró los ojos y las moléculas de aroma formaron una imagen. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. "Mujer. Obviamente. Dhampir... ¡es muy joven!, las hormonas le zapatean... y... ¿me creerías si te dijera que está en Rusia?".

"Babushka dijo algo así... ¿cómo lo habría creído?, ¡Es la hija de Zmey!"

"Iba con los Dragomir. ¿Cómo sospechar que los emboscarían?".

* * *

Viajaron por diversas zonas. Ivan iba corrigiendo la ruta, hasta que las partículas de arona y la ubicación... cuadraron al fin. Zmey había prometido un piquete de Guardianes, cuando tuviera la ubicación asegurada. Así que pidió que le enviaran algunos de sus colegas de St. Basil. RoseMarie no los conocía.

"OK Muchachos. Es la hija de Zmey. Además, en sus propias palabras -y de su madre- es rebelde, salvaje, vulgar e irrespetuosa. A la mala en la academia St. Vladimir, desde La Escuela Intermedia. Pero la mejor de su clase, igualmente. La secuestraron. Ni idea de quién o porqué la trajeron a Rusia. Estén preparados para todo".

DMitri e Ivan fueron los primeros que entraron en la casa. No sabían que hallarían o qué esperar de ella. ¡Y allí estaba ella!, literalmente, ¡casi lamiéndose las heridas!. Ivan fue el primero en reaccionar al verla. Casi sin decir nada. La señaló a DMitri, sin parpadear.

* * *

"Lobo", le susurró, "¡mira sus ojos, Mitri!, ¡la mordieron!"

"Disculpa a mi sobreexcitado amigo, Soy DMitri Belikov. Él es Ivan Zeklos... tus padres están buscándote... nos encomendaron buscarte".

"Rose", respondió. "Sí, me mordió un lobo, ¿ok?, no hagan escándalo por eso o les pasará lo mismo que al tal... ¿Gravy?" Ni siquiera mencionó a sus padres.

"Oh my... ¿te mordió Greyback?"

"Eso dije, ¿Ivan, cierto?, Gravy... bueno, así le dejé sus bolas cuando se las aplasté como medida precautoria. Cuando se recupere... recién notará mi falta", se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué le... pateaste las...?", parpadeó DMitri.

"Se las aplasté con una roca, ¡el muy imbécil quería preñarme de sus cachorros!, como si yo fuera del tipo que quiere tener hijos... miren a mi mamá... y cómo salí yo"

* * *

Claro. Evidentemente que RoseMarie Hathaway era la Hija de Zmey... ¡con La Guardiana Hathaway!. Ahora lo veía. Pero no lo imaginaba, Ni en un millón de años. Y lo llevó a otros pensamientos. Montana y Rusia... no estaban una al lado de la otra...

"Disculpa, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, RoseMarie?"

"Caminando. Y es Rose. ¿ok?, no eres mi madre" y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

"Aquí a Rusia. No aquí, a Baia".

"Ah. Gravy, claro. En un momento iba con los Dragomir en el auto y en el siguiente era Jane de la Selva, con todo y pieles y un lobo en celo al que debí aplastarle las bolas".

"Dragomirs... pero ellos están...", dudó DMitri.

"Espero que vivos".

"Lo están".

"Alivio", dijo, desinteresada. Vasilissa era sólo su cargo en las pruebas de campo. No toleraba mucho su actitud de _Frutillita_... o _Barbie_.

"En Pensilvania".

"Sip".

"¿Y Greyback te secuestró desde Pensilvania?, ¿por qué?", se extrañó Ivan.

"Lo dije, ¿cierto?, quería violarme para preñarme. Pero no soy gallina. Ni vaca. Ni chancha. Ni nada que usen para tener crías que se coman".

"Pero... eres dhampir".

"¡Eureka!, ¡un Lycan inteligente!", aplaudió Rose. "Sí. soy dhampir. Pero Gravy no sabe de razas. Le dije que era dhampir. ¡Casi le hice un dibujito!; pero no. Insistió en que yo tendría a sus cachorros... ¿Se imaginan?, ¿yo, criado perritos?, ¡si los animales huyen de mí a mil por hora!". Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tomando aire, inconscientemente. Abrió los ojos, apenas dilatados por la revelación. "Tú hueles a él", le dijo a Iván, "ustedes se _aparearon_... ¡lástima!, un revolcón rápido con ustedes sí que me levantaría el ánimo, pero estoy llena de sangre ¡y no me he cambiado de ropa en un mes!... y creo que mi ropa interior... quedó en alguna parte".

"DMitri la tiene", dijo Iván ¡Y se la sacó del bolsillo!.

"¡Perv!" y la agarró y se sacó el pantalón -ante su ojos totalmente dilatados... y de los guardianes... ¡de su padre!- y se la puso sin mostrar nada. Luego se puso el pantalón"¡Seguro fuiste tú quién me secuestró!"

"Tu... supongo que tu madre o padre se lo pasó a mi Babushka... para rastrearte. Ella me lo pasó"

"Mi padre, seguro. Mi madre lo habría botado o lavado. En fin, es la mía. Gracias. Supongo. Ahora... ¿trajeron algo de comer... o tengo que comérmelos a ustedes?".

* * *

En el camino a Baia, Rose les comentó de lo que oyó del mismo _Gravy_... Que Lycaos -el primero, el original- era un moroi de Espíritu. Uno que se había ido al lado oscuro. De una familia muy antigua -y noble- entre los morois. Había intentado mejorar la _decadente y endogámica sangre real _moroi, mezclándola con la de animales _Alpha _-el equivalente a sangre real- para intentar fortalecerla. Escogió -finalmente- la sangre de lobo. Usando plata pura -encantada con su magia- los atacaba en luna llena, pero el día escogido para su experimento -La Luna Azul, la segunda Luna Llena del Mes- uno de los lobos se defendió y lo mordió. Fueron 28 días de dolor lacerante hasta que -en la siguiente luna llena- cambió a Lycan. Y la sangre pasó -pura- cuando un discípulo mataba y bebía a su creador... Rose no lo había matado ni bebido. Pero le cayó una sola gota de sangre -cuando se agachó a rematarle las bolas- y eso... había cambiado algo en ella. Era _Lycan _-sí- y al no ser nacida, iba a sufrir luna tras luna. Pero se iría adaptando y si sobrevivía... se volvería como las _Lycan nacidas_.


	6. No soy celosa sí en Celo

**No soy celosa... sí en Celo **

Yeva y Olena los esperaban, ansiosos. Bueno, Olena. Yeva sabía que vendrían pronto. Y sí, quería conocerla. Y no se decepcionó con su fuerza... y carácter. ¡O mal carácter!. Refrescante en una dhampir. Bueno. Era hija de Zmey.

"Mamá, Babushka, ella es Rose...", ella lo miró, testeádolo. "Sí. Rose. La hija de Mazur y de..."

"Mi madre. Sí. Corta la cháchara. ¿Usted es su abuela?", hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. "¿Le pasó mi pantaleta a su nieto?, ¿cómo la consiguió, exactamente?, por saber, claro".

"Zmey me la pasó en una bolsa sellada. La encontraron en el auto de los Dragomir".

"Supongo la hizo analizar, ¿cierto?", ella asintió, "no tuve sexo con André. O con los guardianes. O con Eric Dragomir. O su esposa. ¡Ni menos Vasilissa!, ¡puaj!. ¿qué?", miró a su alrededor, "me picaba abajo, así que me la saqué para rascarme"

"¿Y... la dejaste en el suelo del auto?", dudó Olena, enrojeciendo con su... falta de decoro y delicadeza.

"No fue adrede. El auto chocó. Quedé inconsciente y los brutos de Gravy me arrancaron del auto y nada, allí quedó... ¡llevo un mes sin ropa interior!", se olió y casi vomitó, "¡y sin bañarme!, ¿hay baño por acá?, ¡me pica por abajo, arriba y al medio!" e intentó rascarse, pero Olena retuvo su mano, delicadamente.

* * *

"Arriba, al fondo está el baño de mujeres", le dijo delicadamente.

Rose sonrió. Se movió hacia DMitri, lo besó sonoramente y después... ¡se sacó la pantaleta y se la pasó!. Y se fue, riendo a mandíbula batiente. Y ahí quedó él. Con la pantaleta y la cara de vergüenza de su madre... ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta que Rose usaba pantalón y no... vestido?. ¡Se fue en casi _pelotillehue y en potopé _al baño!

"Sabes que está casi en _celo_, ¿sí?", susurró Iván a su oído "¡Y sí, será su primero!" y DMitri se volvió a mirarlo, horrorizado.

* * *

Lo mejor estaba por venir. 30 días en que Rose debería acomodarse a su nueva vida... Olores, sabores y... necesidades. ¡De todo tipo!. Rose nunca más sería normal. ¡Ni soñar con ser Guardiana de Vasilissa Dragomir! -que no quería-, en todo caso- ¡OH Libertad, la de Crímenes que cometeré en tu nombre!.

Rose se lavó cada milímetro de su cuerpo varias veces, su propio olor la mareaba. Una vez que el pelo y el cuerpo tenían un aroma agradable, corrió la cortina de la ducha y no encontró toallas. Pero no se amedrentó. Encontró una polera -parecía un camisón, por lo larga- con un olor muy agradable y se lo puso. Usó una toalla más pequeña en el pelo y salió al pasillo. Bajó las escaleras -dejando posas por doquier- y se encontró con todos los habitantes de la casa, haciendo diversas cosas.

* * *

DMitri dilató los ojos al verla con su polera. ¡La polera con la que dormía! y que estaba en el cesto del lavado. Sí. ¡Ya usada por él!. Iván sonreía apenas. _La niña lobo_ olía a DMitri. Pero aún no lo percibía. Y miró a Yeva, que asintió. Más allá; Viktoria miraba con pena a Ivan. No pena por su estado de _licantropía_. Pena, porque estaba _apareado _con su hermano ¡Y ella lo quería para él!. Era moroi -e hija de Randall- y podría hacerlo feliz. Tanto como esa _niña Lobo_ a su hermano. Esa niña lobo era la hija de Zmey ¿sí?, era importante. Casi una Princesa... pero en versión lobo.

"Esa es... mi polera", atinó a decir DMitri. Rose lo miró sin entender. Luego sonrió y se llevó las manos al borde de la misma. Olena dio un grito y corrió a ella, para evitar que se desnudara allí mismo. "Puedes... usarla, ¿sí?, mientras te conseguimos algo de ropa".

"Tu madre nos trajo tu ropa", dijo Olena, demasiado delicadamente. Ella misma la había lavado y desmanchado y planchado. Varias veces.

* * *

"Ah, claro. Mis padres. ¿Zmey y HellKat siguen apareándose?", Karolina Belikova -que comía algo- casi escupió. ¿_Zmey y...HellKat_?, ¡La Guardiana Hathaway, claro!. "Digo, ¿siguen andando juntos?, ¿viajado juntos?, ¡ustedes comprenden!, ella no es su Guardiana pero siempre anda con él. Sólo que no conmigo. Nunca conmigo. Mi madre quiere que sea Guardiana. Como ella. O sea, que busque un moroi y _me aparee y tenga cachorritos_" inhaló suavemente y sus ojos se encendieron. _El Alter Ego Lobo_ estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie. "¡ñaaaaaaaaaaaau!, ¡qué rico hueles!" y se frotó a DMitri. Esa -evidentemente- era _la loba_. Rose tenía más modales al abordar a un hombre, ¿cierto?.

"Roza, querida, te llevaré a cambiarte. ¿Si?", Olena intentó moverla, pero Rose le gruñó -cayendo en 4 patas- frente a ella. Olena se asustó mucho, pero Ivan se puso delante de ella y tomó su mano, acercándola a la nariz de Rose, para que la oliera. Rose olisqueó la mano, la langueteó y se arrulló en ella, ronroneando. Sip. Hija de HellKat. Evidente. Los ojos le cambiaron y Rose se vio -literalmente- pegada con Olena.

* * *

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", susurró, avergonzada. Se paró y estiró la polera a las rodillas y la mantuvo allí. "Disculpa, ¿me decías?"

"Que te acompaño a cambiarte de ropa, querida... esta polera está... mojadita, ya. Y bueno, hay que lavarla, ¿sí?".

Rose dilató los ojos, enrojeciendo. La tiró hacia abajo -afortunadamente- y siguió a Olena, no sin antes mirar a DMitri.. con ... ¿anhelos? y sus ojos flashearon por un instante.


End file.
